Sin
by number03
Summary: Just because he was small, it didn't mean his nonexistent heart wasn't big.


It always rains. Every day, non-stop, pouring down rain. Being dark all the time didn't help anything either. The only light here, in the World That Never Was, is the large neon lights that hang above the city on large sky scrapers. If sunlight ever reached this place, I'm sure, it would look amazing. Of course, living near the edge of the worlds isn't helping that problem much.

They said I'm not supposed to be. That I was never meant to exist. I exist because, before I came into being, my other self was weak and died at the hands of one of my brothers. I am… a heartless. I'm not big, I can't fly, I have barely any defense at all, and I'm very weak. I'm also much smaller than my brothers. I call them that because, even though we have no feelings or relatives, we must be related to each other someway. Right? It's the last thing on my mind though.

We waste our time in the shadows, for reasons I have yet to be told. One had told me that, "When the time comes, let your instincts of a heartless guide you." But I didn't know what that meant. Nobody, not even the Nobodies, ever came down here. It was only us. Never anybody else. We were… alone.

Today, I had decided, was the day I was going to explore the world I live in. All of us lesser Shadows had been told by a Neo Shadow that we had a new master. I didn't believe them. I believed that I was my master. I have no right to be controlled. So, I left, in search of freedom.

Of course, not knowing my way around such a big place, I ended up on a large sky scraper, searching for nothing. I was standing on the neon light, the beam of it's fluorescent glow spreading over the vast darkness. I saw nothing, but the rain that covered our world. I never realized water had no color. I always thought it was black, like everything else.

While searching for nothing, I noticed a large, very large, castle. It had no color, yet it wasn't black like the rest of my world. It was a white, grey color. It attracted me towards it. Unfortunately, while walking towards the edge of the sign, my foot slipped. My small, helpless body, flailed a bit as I was sent crashing towards the wet ground. I was falling with the rain, my claws reaching upwards, like I would be able to grab the edge of the sign and stop myself. It was already too late, because as soon as I started falling, I blacked out. Just like my world did.

I had a dream. I don't know how, considering only beings with a heart can dream, but I swore that It couldn't have happened. It was still raining. I had fallen off the building in front of me, no other heartless had gathered to see me fall into my death. Of course… how had I survived? I should have faded away into nothing right?

I was moving backwards at a walking pace. I felt rather limp, yet how was I walking? I didn't question it. I moved my small head downwards to see that I was being carried. By a person, no less. I had never seen one before. The person seemed to be rather boring, considering he was wearing the same color that my nonexistent life was made of. Black.

I thought I was being carried to my death, but when I realized I was being held carefully, I decided this person was good. Yes… good. Not evil, like I had been told they were. By the broad shoulders, I decided it was a male human. My brothers told me many things about these humans. Like that they came in two figures. Male, and female. Just like we came in many figures. So many, that I barely knew of most of them.

I noticed we were walking towards my earlier destination. The large white and grey castle. It was a miracle. Like somebody had realized I wanted to go there, and was taking me their. I tried speaking to the man, but I guess he didn't understand me. It was enough, though, to make him look at me. I was raised, carefully, off his shoulder, only to be met with a hooded face. Did he even have one? I had a face. It wasn't much of a face, but I had one. Did this mean I was even a bit more fortunate than someone else. I disregarded the thought when the hood came down.

I was met with three new colors. I would later call them blue, brown, and apricot. Even though the man didn't understand me, I understood him fairly well. For a first timer.

"Oh! You're okay! That's good, I thought you were really hurt there for a sec," he said. His voice was full of merriment, and a feeling that I don't know the name of. It made something inside of me stir, yet I couldn't place what it was.

"How would you like to live with me? I'm sure being out in this dreary rain all the time isn't very fun. I'll make sure to take care of you," The man offered. This meant… that I would have a home. Somewhere I really belong. A place I would be excepted at. That is the definition of a home. And I really wanted one. I said, "Yes," even though the man didn't understand me. I was happy when he took it for what it was.

"Okay then! How about we introduce ourselves. My name is Demyx! I don't suppose you have a name though," he said. I thought the name Demyx was good. It had a ring to it… that when you said it your mouth would have curved upward at the sound like mine did. Of course, being me, is bad. I don't have a name.

"Since you don't have a name," Demyx began, "How about I give you one?"

The sensation from before, that I couldn't place, started acting up. I wish my brothers would have told me more. I was so young, and small, but I wished to know more than I did. My desire at the moment was, of course, to get my own name.

"Okay let me thing here," Demyx started looking around, "How about we name you…Sin. I like the name! How about you Sin?"

I replied, "It's a good name," and I assumed that he got the jiff of it. Demyx made a facial gesture, in which his mouth curved upwards, and his eye's scrunched up a bit. I didn't quit know what it meant, but I had a feeling… it was meant for me.

I had a home. I had a name. I had a friend. I had an existence.

* * *

**OKAY! First off... don't go telling me, "Oh heartless can't feel, they're monsters, This wouldn't actually happen," And crap like that. This was meant to be meaningful to show that just because they don't have hearts doesn't mean they aren't beings. If you say this kind of crap... I HATE YOU. Because I now most of that is true, but... they're all cute! I hope you at least, enjoyed reading this. Because I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading!~Neko03.**

**Comment, compliment, critique, hate note? Please review!**


End file.
